The Magician And The Sorceress
by Idontreallygiveashit
Summary: THe story of a magician. Please R&R. rated for language. Chapter 9, Sorry guys. This will be an unfinished Project.
1. The Den

a/n: First diablo fic... and i added a few new races for charicters.. here they are  
  
Magician.  
_________  
Black chaos magic: A library of dark attacks that will leave your opponents dead  
White magic: Healing and other white magic  
Attack and defence: Self explanatory  
  
  
  
Rouge  
_____  
stealth: Self explanatory  
Magic: Self explanatory  
Combat: Self ex fucking planatory  
  
  
Those are the ones i have added... And youll see how they get new skills ^_^ on with the story!.... And also, i havent played diablo in 2 monthes ( damn my disk!) ... and with that over on with the story!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once, in a land called the rouge encampment, there was a Magician. His name was Kenden orenthrait. He had purple eyes that pierced anyones soul... His cloaks were as purple as night, and he always wore stylish purple leg armour and armour. He was very good at combat with the staff and magic... Mostly the dark arts. He wasent very strong because he had no weapon, yet he was rich. Lets start our story at the first day he was here shall we?... Which is today i might add.  
  
Kenden was walking along the paths taking in the sights. He saw a lady dressed in robes like his. He walked over and started talking. About 5 minutes later he knew her name was Acara, and she was selling magicle staffs and potions and stuff. He looked at a new staff she had just gotten, a green staff at had an end like a tear, and a bigger tear covering it so it had a cool design. Along with a few rings on it, it was very beutifull and Made of pure metal too! He took it. 600 Gold. He had that and bought a few potions and portals.  
  
" Thank you Acara.. I think ill test out my new staff" The young one of 16 said. He went off too the wilderness. The first thing he saw were trees and grass. He then came across 7 zombies. He braced himself for attack, Then cast 21 fireballs at the same time, obliterating the unholy beasts. He smiled and then laughed at the cretures, and continued on. Soon he reached a cave ( Cant remember what its called) and went down in it, making a small ball of light on his fingers so he can see a little.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Rouge had just been Beaten down by a hord of zombies, and is about to be killed. She closes her eyes and then screams  
  
" AY YI YI YI!" a scream is heard and 2 figures come and start SLASHING then apart. One however stays behind and shoots at them. The Rouge opens her eyes.. Only to get knocked out.  
  
~*~  
Kenden Is whipping up a Dark Symble spell and consentraiting. There had been a LOT of monsters in this cove. He had just recently killed a Uber-zombie and was now setting his eyes on 10 Gient beasts. Before he can cast his spell somthing comes in and starts fighting with their daggers! He looks over and shouts as loud as he can.. Which is diverting attension  
  
" GET OUT OF THERE!" But it was too late for the Amazon. Kendens spell which opened up the ground and flung the cretures in them... Then 30 seconds later their spit out.. Exept for the Amazon, which somhow the spell missed. She was on the ground with tears in her eyes. Kenden walked over and kneeled down  
  
" Hey.. are you ok?" His kind words were silent.. But could be heard  
  
  
" I almost died AND YOU THINK IM OK?!?!" the Amazon shouted at the Magician... Who instently jumped back 3 feet.  
  
" Sorry about that" He said.. And then shot a ball of black mana at MORE monsters comming for him. He fell silent and was now consentraiting on a spellbinding spell.  
  
~*~  
  
" You nitwit! wHY DID YOU DO THAT!" a 17 year old sorceress shouted to her 21 year old Barbarien friend who had just punched out the Rouge.  
  
" Hey shut up. At least i could knock it out!" Her friend shouted. She sighed and then killed 5 more imps and their Shamon.. The place grew with light and they smiled and then waited for the rouge to get up  
  
~*~  
  
" FINE YOU STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAGICIAN!" the amazon shouted and ran off... Towards the sorcerress, Barbarien, and Rouge unknowingly.  
  
~*~   
  
Kenden sighed at the PMS version of a Amazon... He silently sat down and started cooking some imp meat with magic.  
  
~*~  
  
The Amazon screamed as she was just brutally murderd... The Barbarien and Rouge were soon after killed. Our friend Kenden instently left after his meal, and a Sorceress followed. They went back to the rouge encampment and got their rewards for doing good. Exept they wouldnt take it and got only a free night in a tent at Charsis ( I THINK thats her name) and a free meal.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: ok.. next chapter i will make them go after Blood Raven... Shes my favorite villen! ^_^ 


	2. Blood Raven and introductions

" So your name is Gail?" Kenden asked the kind and shy Sorceress  
  
" Yep.... And your Kenden?" Gail said  
  
" Correct" He replied   
  
" So why were you in that cave Ken?" Gail asked  
  
" I was just testing out this new staff. I recently identifyed it to be the staff of dark destruction. It helps me with my Black Chaos spells and gives me the ability to use some of your spells" Kenden said holding up his staff proudly.  
  
" Mines just a plain old staff that i can shoot fireballs with" Gail said sadly.  
  
" Its ok... Tell ya what, lets go over to acara, and pick the staff you like best" Kenden said with a warm smiles on his 16 year old face.  
  
" Ya mean it?" Gail said in shock.  
  
" Of course I do. Now lets go"  
  
~*~  
  
Gail looked at the fine arsenal of staffs and picked on up. No... Not enough magic and its too short. She put it down and looked over at a long staff that was red. Happily she took it. 4125 gp. It cost Kenden his entire stash, But Gail was happy so he paid for it. It give her a +3 in fireballs, +3 in lghtning ball thingees. A +$ in Ice balls, and finally it gave her +2 strengh and +3 vitality. She loved her new staff and went to test it out, with Kenden following not to far behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenden saw the unusual ammounts of undead near. Must be a necromancers work he thought to himself... Then a HUGE circle came ot of the ground and trapped them all in a tight little sqeeze.  
  
" Hurry and kill em before the spellbinding does" Kenden said. Gail just nodded and started beating them up wth her staff and casting inferno on them. The Circle got smaller and smaller as more of the undead things well....... die.  
  
" I gotta get somthing that ties me to a magician" Gail thought.. But didnt show it and then killed the last creture " Common Kenden! More where that came from!" She said laughing and running towards the graveyard. There were extram ammounts of the undead there and she killed many zombies. Kenden was busy chanting a spell to kill a rouge in the middle. Blood Raven. He unleashed the attack of pure Black mana that ripped apart 18 undead warriers, and batterd up Blood Raven ( BR ok?) that looked almost dead. Kenden smiled at his work and the sorceress shot fireballs and ice balls and lightning things at the batterd up Rouge. Kenden just smiled and shot more Black Mana at her, Obviouselly destroying her easily. Yet somthing wasent right... Gail fell down either hurt very badly.... or dead. Kenden just charged up a white mana spel, and shot her with it causing her to come back. Yet behind him and her were about 5 leages of zombies skelitons, you name anything in the zone of the undead. It was there. Kenden was in desperite need of a BLue potion... None were there  
  
" SHIT! GAIL RETREAT!" The young Magician shouted while reading a scroll of towans portal. The young sorceress jumped in the portal when it was ready, using all her mana to ward of the abombanation of monsters. Poor Kenden was left wth a huge portal that ouldnt close... Silently he prayed that the portal could not be used by the undead, and practicly flew inside the portal. Kenden dare not even look up at the rouges , Charsi, and Warriv , who obviouselly want answears on WHY the fuck we just came flying through a portal covered in slash marks. They instently help Gail... And they leave me. Gheed , bless his soul, came over and handed me 3 mana potions and 5 helth potions. Kenden slowly swallowed them and then got up, wondering why the abomanations havent come through the gate. He silently thanked the gods and got up to see Gail.  
  
~*~  
  
Gail turned around from Warriv's arms to see noone had even botherd to pick kenden up! She struggled to get out of their arms and see if Kenden was ok, but no use. Warriv was too strong for her. They eventuly laid her down on a bed so she can get some rest and heal. Her mind was to trubled to sleep. She was thinking of Kenden. She just kept wondering if he was ok. Why did she have to be carried away to wherever the hell she is?  
  
~*~ Kenden sighed. He knew if the undead came through the portal they would be fucked big time. So he got his staff and jumped in the portal. He was greated by zombies which he instently killed with his Black Mana spell. He quikly summened spellbinding on blood raven and proceded to kill the undead rouge. He killed all the zombies in his sight and got shot by an arrow or two eventuly, but he was gonna kill Blood Raven no matter what happend. He finally succed and then took all the tresure and such. Then he looked and saw graves and a dead rouge on top of a tree. Disgusting. He couldnt see the town portal so started back to the encampment the long way. Little did he know, an assasson had seen him all do this, and she quikly went back through town portal and told everyone about the magicians success.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenden was walking along then he saw a magic swordsman. He looked at the swordsman strangly and the swordsman walked up " My name is neo. He have gained 8 levals... what do you want in them?" he asked bluntly  
  
" Well.. i want you to increase my attack and defence... and give me new magicle powers and strenghthen my old ones. As for my stats, just divide them evenly" Kenden said. Neo put hius hand on Kendens head, and Kenden felt stronger. He smiled happily at the new power in him and teleported to the rouge encampment with a new spell. Neo had done the same for Gail and she was More magicle and strong then ever!  
  
~*~  
  
Gail had met back up with Kenden. Gailo had already heard the news, Kenden was a hero. They sat down and slept for the night.... Well, it was more like Gail got the comfy bed inside the tent and Kenden got the ground out in the cold rain. He didnt mind though, and they waited for tomorrow. A new day  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I havent gotten one review yet but.. who cares? This chapter was made for the soul purpose of making a new chapter to entertain people who are reading this. Please R&R... and please, constructive critisism. 


	3. The dark wood

Note: There will be spelling boo-boos -_-  
  
~*~  
  
Kenden awoke to find he was soaking wet.Damn the rain he thought and was casting weak fire spells to dry him off. He didnt expect this to happen at all but, Gail shot a fireball at him.... Whcich instently made him dry. he laughed and shot her with a fireball like hers. Gail laughed and Kenden did too.  
  
" So Gail... Wanna go see Acara about another staff or some potions?"   
  
" Sure Ken."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenden and Gail were surprised to see Akara Running franticly in circles muttering somthing. Since Gail didnt want Kenden to take all the fame, she walked up to Akara  
  
" Miss Akara.... Why are you beikng so frantic?" The young sorceress asked.  
  
"Well, it is clear that we face a great evil. We must find and rescue Decord Cain from tristram.... If you would do that I would be forever greatfull.... I pray he still lives." Akara said with a little hope in her voice.  
  
" If I may interupt Akara.... Are our services needed?" Kenden said pulling out his staff.  
  
"... Basicly yes sir Magician." Akara said. Kenden laughed at being called "Sir"  
  
"Just call me Kenden or Ken, either way its ok" Kenden said with a smile across his drenched lips (( hey, only his clothes got dry... Not himself or his hair!)))  
  
" Very well...Kenden" Akara said oocly.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenden and Gail are walking through the cold plains killing every monster or bad thing they see with sparkly spells, such as, ice bolt fire bolt spellbinding untimite death and white mana (( it hurts undead and demons as well as heals other party members)) and combined spells. They eventuly come across some mountins and kenden looks at them  
  
" These are beutifull mountins..." The young Magician said in aw  
  
" Sure are Ken" The young sorceress said gazing deeply into the mountins that somhow got both the young ones in aw. Kenden has always been deeply entranced by beutifull things ever since.... THAT happend. Sir Orenthrait will never tell the tale about why he came to the rouge (( I know its the wrong spelling, but its easier for me! -_-)) encampment... It wasent origenally to help slaughter the foul demon diablo or his brothers Baal and Mephisto. He was in serch for beutifull things... Oh! And his long lost love.  
  
" Lets move on Gail..... We must find Decord Cain and yescue him" Kenden said still gazing into the mountins.  
  
" Ok Ken" Gail said. She had a purpose for comming to the rogue encampment too.No it wasent the mushy stuff that Kenden wanted... She wanted to become the strongest sorceress ever and get revenge for her brother. Her brother was a druid named Tink. He had died while fighting Mephisto. She wanted to kill the demon and get revenge. To her, killing Mephisto will be the happiest day in her life.  
  
" Well... Judging by the mountins and my keen sense of the land... Ide say we're about 15 minutes from the cave that will take us too the dark wood. Estamating by my senses, Ide say that it will take about 30 minutes to et out of the cave. Right, and after that we'll hafta get our Bearings a little straighter. We will split up and then serch the area Thouraghly. Then using a grid like system, we'll find the tree we need to find and get the scroll. Right, then after going through a town portal we'll talk to Akara and get our scroll examined. Then we'll just have to wait for further instructions" Kenden said  
  
Gail looked at him wide eyed " Kenden... Is that you?"  
  
"....Last time I checked Gail. Why do you wish to know?" Kenden said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
" You just seem.... Smarter then before. ALOT smarter then before." Gail responded and shook then look off " Well acording to you... Then i geuss we'll head that way" Gail said pointing to the right. Kenden took her arm and pointed to the left  
  
" You need to get better tracing and a better sense of the land my dear friend." Kenden said with a sigh and walked off to the left.  
  
" Friend.... I have a friend!" Gail wispered to herself. She has had mixed feelings about kenden, but now she really likes him. Thats the first time she had ever been called a friend too. Its miraculas that only 3 days have gone by and Gail seems to like Kenden. Gail snapped out of it and ran to catch up with the Magician.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenden had just beaten a group of dark Hunters with the groundbreaking spell he calls " Earth Shattering". He just notices a figure running up to him. He thinks it somthing demonic or undead, So he throws white mana at it. Unaffected. He thinks that its ok so runs over to the thing. Its Gail.  
  
" You have to be quiker then that to get some fun into this quest Miss Gail." Kenden said   
  
"...... Ever since you came back from the Monestary Graveyard youve been acting smarter wierder and stronger..... Why is this?" Gail said wanting to know answears.  
  
" It is a question i do not know the answear of. I just feel smarter... stronger... I cant explain it...." Kenden said in his usual " .... " voice.  
  
" Well stop it! Your scaring me!" Gail shouted at the Magician. Kenden just shrugged and then felt himself stronger and he know how to shoot black mana better. (( I decided to take out neo from the flame i got -_- i want everyone happy)) Kenden thought it was wierd but kept going until he was at the caves entrance. He knew better then just to go in a cave without doing a spell to clear it out. He saw Gail about to just walk in but he put an arm infront of her " Wait for a second." He said  
  
The next thing that happend was just plain wierd.  
  
Kenden shot a spell down the entrance... But it wasent a spell he expected. He shot all his mana and half of his life down there and the explosion inside the cave was so great that every monster inside it died, all the trsure and chests disenagrated, and last but not least... All the corpses were not there. He has used (( in my opinoin)) his strongest spell. Death Defience. Outside, Kenden was having truble breathing and he was gasping for breath as he said this " Aaack... Good...Spell.....Huh?" he said while holding his ribs and stomich. Gail just looked at him in horrer  
  
" Remind me to never make you mad Ken" She said and gave him a Light healing potion and a Light Mana potion. Kenden thanks her and downs the potions and then gets up feeling better.  
  
" I owe you for that one Gail" Kenden said with a smile on his face at the look at what his spell did.  
  
" No... You dont owe me Ken." Gail said with a smile on her face. Kenden just nodded and started running around in the cave.  
  
Hours later...  
  
"We're lost.. you know that right?" Gail said looking tired  
  
" No we're not" Kenden said taking a left.  
  
" We've been walking around for hours!" Gail shouted at Kenden.  
  
" Relax! I know exactly where we're going." Kenden said sure of himself and found the way out of the cave " See?"  
  
"Well at least you got us out." Gail said with a sigh and walked out and took a long sniff of the fresh air. " I thought we'd never get out of that horrible smelling cave"  
  
" I didnt think it smelled to bad" Kenden said and then began to walk around " Remember my plan? Do it." He said still serching the area making a map and killing things along the way. Not to diffrent from our sorceress.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenden got hit hard with a metal club in the back of his neck. He fell down unconsious.  
  
~*~   
  
Gail screamed as she got punched in the neck several times. Eventuly the attacker grew tired of this and took her staff away and hit her hard in the stomich. Our heroine fell unconsious.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok... Review and give me idias about what should happen to them.... Please, nothing sexual... Its a pg-13 fic you sickos!... oh... and thanks for reviewing redlady and the flamer who reviewed under unsigned review mode -_- 


	4. The Escape and the prisoners

A/N: Im gonna try to update faster... I want to thank RedLady for encuraging me to write more. Since i got 3 reviews i must write this. well, Onwords!..... And there are gonna be spelling mistakes -_-  
  
The prisoners.  
  
  
Gail awoke with a start. She was quesy and her chest head and neck hurt. the pain was almost unbearable. She sat there and noticed water and some raw cow. Yuck. She took a little sip of the water hoping it wasent poison. Nope. Just plain old stale water. her eyesight was poor since it was dark. Very very dark. She could see a cage next to her though. So she leaned over and put her hands on the bars.  
  
" Ken, that you?" She asked.  
  
" Who is this "Ken" you speak of?" Came an odd accented voice.  
  
" Who are you?" Gail asked.  
  
" I am Decord Cain. The last living horodrim.. Hopfully ill live. I do not know who you speak of. Is he that fellow hanging on the other side of you young miss?" Decord Cain said in his usual accented voice.  
  
Gail looked over and saw a skeleton. She Shrieked.  
  
" THAT WAS A BAD JOKE OLD MAN!" She shouted at Cain.  
  
" I was only foling miss.... Tell me how you got here.... And whats your name and who is this Ken?" Decord Cain asked.  
  
" Well... It all started..." Gail started  
  
Elseware....  
  
  
Kenden awwoke and had a spliting headache. He couldnt see anything for around him was pitch black nothingness. He did see, however, a small jug of water and a little bit of raw fish. Still alive. Gross. He took a little sip of the water. You geussed it, stale water. He heard noises below him. He was trapped in a cage simular to Cains and Gails. he sighed.... No componey. This was gonna suck. Somhow, he felt weaker and he couldnt cast any magic. oh boy, if he could, then he'd be out of this cage before you could say-  
  
" Ra-Kah-knee-shoo!" A fimilier voice came to Kendens ears. He looked down and saw curropt Rogues and Fallens. He wished this wasent so but he had to. he let them lead him to wherever.  
  
~*~  
  
"... and thats the story." Gail finished.  
  
" That quite a story Miss." Cain said entranced. He saw a dead but not so dead man walking below. he was yelling up at Gail to come down and umm... (( how can i put this without sounding like a perv?)) "Play" around a bit. Gail shutterd and then looked at cain " Who is that Ugly guy?"  
  
" Thats Griswald. He used to be a good guy... Until Diablo came and destroyed this town and currupt everyone." The Last Living Horodrim said.  
  
" Tell me the story" Gail said entranced by this new story.  
  
" Well..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenden had been led on to an arena. It was made up of old wood, Bark, and rocks. It was more like a stadium, there was a door at the end of where Kenden was standing, a crowd cheering for his death on the right and left, and curropt rogue gaurds behind him. The crowd consisted of zombies beasts of burden, Fallen, allen shamon, and curropt rogues. Kenden was untied and had a choice of weapons around him. He ponderd at a long sword and a two handed. But before anything else came, the door in front of him opened. The shadow that fell over kenden was that of a Gargantuen Beast. Kenden, wasting no time, took a two handed sword and then looked up at it. It was as big as a house, much bigger then a house, it was speedy too. It moved swiftly over at Kenden. He sliced at its feat andthen looked up at the huge thing. It was a light green and it had very much power coming from it. It was very very intimnidating. Kenden just held his sword up in defence.  
  
" Aww crap...." Kenden said and then jumped as high as he could and slashed the cretures chest. It oozed out green blood, much like its color. Kenden looked at his robes that were now coverd in blood. He sighed. But while he was doing this, the monster slamed his fists into Kendens head. Kenden was 3/4 stuck in the ground. He gasped for air " Aaack.....Very....Good....Preperation" he managed to choke out. This was gonna be a long day. kenden jumped out of the hole and pulled his arm holding the sword back, and shoved it into the Vile thing.  
  
" Treehead Woodfist, Treehead Woodfist!" The crowd was chanting. Kenden was confused but saw the monster thing getting up.Stupid thing. Didnt even pull out the sword. Kenden was about to laugh but quikly dodged out of the way of a Fist. he quikly jumped up and did somthing even he didnt know he could do. he started floating and then he put his hands out and then screamed. He felt a sudden surge of power.... It hurt... When he came out, his hair was spiked at the sides. He had blue and red slash marks across his face, legs, arms, and chest. He looked like an evil magician. but he wasent. he looked down at the Beast and then , with the speed exeading mach10, he dropped down and sunk his leg into the cretures head. it bled and Kenden was pleased. The beast screamed in pain, then jumped up and started floating. however, he just went straight for Kenden. The young Magician held out his hand and then did a front flip to avoid Woodfists attack. Wasting no time he shot the dark magic at the gient. The gient now had only one usfull arm. It damiged him greatly... The beasts left arm was broken. His right arm looked broken. but it was still usefull. his legs were batterd up and tatterd. Woodfist was bleeding all over. Kenden however, only has a few bruises. he looked forth with a scary looking face intimidating the gient. Kenden looked forth and held out both hands, making the beast scared and frieghtend. if Woodfist wasent the leader of the gargantuen beasts and brutes, he wouldave run at that very moment.  
  
" Woodfist! Give up! You are too weak the beat me now that im in black chaos mode." Kenden said in a raspy, and dark voice.  
  
" No! i am the leader of beasts! I will not surrender nor die at the fists of a mere mortal!" The beast said in a loud voice that souynded very scared, but full of pride.  
  
" So you have choosen the way of death." kenden said darkly and evily. he was becoming slightly currupt.... But he will not let this Gargantuen beast live.  
  
" Daddy! You damn magician! Dont kill my daddy!" A very small army of gargantuen beasts that arent really... Gargantuen were below kenden begging him to not kill their dad, husband, or best friend. Even Kenden has a heart so he dropped to the floor.  
  
" On one condition ill let him live" Kenden said (( surpirse surprise!)) darkly.  
  
" Anything... just dont kill Daddy" A small little girl said right next to Kenden  
.  
" You will release me and lead me to the town of tristram." the magician said in his normal voice.  
  
" Ok. Follow us" A Dark Rogue said.  
  
~*~  
" And thats the story on how tristram got currupt." Cain said FINALLY finishing.  
  
" Wow....." Gail said taking a drink of water. Cain did the same and then sat there looking at his staff. Gail looked over and saw her staff on the ground along with other potions. She couldnt use magic without them so she just hung there silently thinking about Kenden. Deep down inside her, she knew he'd come. Somhow, she knew he loved her and she loved him... In a way only friends can speacify.  
  
~*~  
" .. And you just touch the stones in this order and you'll go to tristram." Woodfist finished.  
  
" Thanks for your help. Farwell!" Kenden said and touched the stones in the order written on his hand. Everything went dark. Then Lightning struck the first stone. Then the second and third and forth. then finally the fifth. There was a surge of electricity and then a single bolt of lightning hit each one. Then 10 bolts of lightning went inside of the circle that the stones formed, then a portal opend.  
  
" Well... theres my portal. Bye Woodfist and Friends of him and Family of him!" Kenden said then jumped into the portal. For some reason, he felt stronger and felt Gails presence. it was like whenever he was near Gail, he knew by more curage and power rushing through him. He shot White mana Everywhere killing many. But then there was griswald, he lived... Somhow. kenden looked at him.  
  
" Your no stronger then treehead Woodfist. You will perish Easily" Keden said and then shoot 40 balls of black mana at griswald. Griswald was on the ground bleeding. Then Kenden put a dagger to the skeleton/mans neck and slit it. he rushed over to the cages and looked.  
  
~*~  
  
" Kenden!" Gail shouted " Get us down!"  
  
Kenden threw a dagger at the ropes hanging them. They snapped and the cages hit the ground and opend. Cain instently rushed into his own portal leaving gail and Kenden alone to fight the Undead minions. Gail looked happily at kenden and Kenden looked back. He instently switched back to normal and smiled. Gail instently hugged Kenden.. Kenden was shocked but hugged back.  
  
" Why did you come Ken?"  
  
" Im your gaurdien "Dont you lose her Kenden" Many of the towsfolk said   
  
to me. And i promised them ide protect you" Kenden said and opend a portal to town.  
  
" Kenden.... you dont have to look out for me" Gail said  
  
" I choose to" Kenden said and smiled " Thats what friends are for though huh?"  
  
" Yup" Since it was pitch black besides some dull fire on buildings, he couldnt see that gail kissed his cheek. he thought it was somthing like a tingling feeling. Cause he did get that too. Gail and kenden jumped in the portel at the same time and the portel closed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Im sorry this chapter is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short. I hope you like the battle sceane... Its my first.... 


	5. THe barroks and the Necromancer, part 1

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I think i have some fans! Yays!  
  
  
Chapter 5  
The Necromancer.  
  
  
Kenden was walking around camp. He was looking for vegetables.Maybe some meat too. He found 4 carrots,5 onions,3 celery stalks, and 3 ears of corn.No meat. Kenden walked up to warriv " Could I cook one of these chickens for a stew?"  
  
" Well....Sure.... Just be sure to bring back some meat soon! these chickens are all we got" Warriv responded smiling at the 16 year old Magician  
  
" Ok then Warriv. I'll do that" Kenden smiled and started killing chickens and preparing them. This was gonna be some good stew.  
  
~*~  
  
Gail woke up and staggerd out of bed. Her haiur wasent a mess, she has powers ya know. She looks perfectly normal, but what drived her to get her up was the smell of stew. She ran over to the fire and saw none other then Kenden cooking somthing. She sat down next to him and leaned on him " Hey... Whatcha cookin?"  
  
" Some stew for the Rogue encampment." Kenden replied  
  
A shadow fell over them for a second and dropped 4 potatos in. Kenden looked up to see a necromancer. A skinny pale man with a dagger in his hand. There wewre the smell of potato skins on him, so he had been peeling potatos " Mind if I help oh great Magician?" The man said darkly.  
  
" Why not?" Kenden replied. Gail looked at the necromancer doing somthing to the stew. Kenden helped and them the stew was ready " Hey! Akara, Charsi Gheed Warriv and Cain! Foods done!"  
  
With that, Kashya came over and went to pour herself a bowl, but thew necromancer did it for her. He used his magic and made all the bowls they had fill up with stew. Akara didnt come until 5 minutes later. She sat down and then took a drink of the stew. Then Kenden, Gail, the necromancer, Warriv, Charsi, and Gheed took a sip at there stew. Everybody but Kenden and the Necromancer started gobbling it down complementing Kenden and the necromancer on their cooking. Kenden sat down far away rom the fire. The necromancer came and introduced himself " Im Skel. What is your name great Magician?"  
  
" Kenden. But i hardly consider myself great." Kenden replied.  
  
" Even though i killed the Countress... I saw you fighting Treehead Woodfist. You are the greatest magic user ever and dont let anybody tell you diffrent" Skel said and took a sip of his stew. Kenden took a big gulp of his stew. then looked over at Skel  
  
" How did you kill the Countress?" Kenden asked.  
  
" Oh nothing... Just killed her with my dagger an raised her as a Skeliton and then desummend her... for extra taste" Skel said. Kenden looked at him and they both took a sip of their stew.  
  
" Well... Your one strong Necromancer. The greatest Necromancer ive seen." kenden said. he was out of stew, so he made some float out of the pot and come over to him. He made it so the stew comming at him was in the shape of the horse, and when it got ionto the plate, it was just normal stew.  
  
" That was amazing. Could you get some for me?" Skel asked. kenden smiled and did the same, exept it wasent a horse. It was in the shape of a beutifull lady.  
  
" I like my powers." Kenden said and then took a sip of his stew. Skel did the same. Gail looked at the two becomming friends and smiled. Skel and Kenden were making jokes and laughing and being themselves. Gail was making friends with Warriv Kashya and Charsi. Shes already friends with Akara... And she dosent give a darn about Gheed (( Who would?)). Kenden went over to chasi for a second and asked " Whats your best sword and could i buy it?"  
  
" I think it would be the Deadly two handed sword of Anthrax." Charsi said and gave kenden a sword.  
  
" How much?"  
  
" Its free to you"  
  
" Thank you" with that kenden went back to Skel.  
  
Wehn they were finally finsihed and the soup was all gone, it was time to disembark. Charsi shyly went over to Kenden and Skel and talked to them " Umm.. When i was fleeing from the Monestary Barroks.... I dropped my horodric Malus.. Could you get it for me?" She said shyly  
  
" Why not?" Kenden said  
  
" Of course" Skel said  
  
" Count me in" Gail responded  
  
So, Kenden led, Gail was in the middle, and Skel was in the back. aftyer properly introducing themselfs they were off!  
  
After a while....  
  
" Hiya treehead" kenden said and looked at Woodfist  
  
" Hello Kenden" The Beast replied  
  
" You know him?!?" Gail whisperd fiercly at Kenden. He nodded and Skel started to whisper to Gail what happend.  
  
" Hey Treehead... I have a favor to ask of you. Could you lead me to the monestary barroks?" Kenden asked the beast  
  
" Sure! Just hop on" He opened up his hand and kenden stepped on followed by Skel. Then gail stepped on and then Kenden was sat on his left shoulder. Skel and gail were set on his left shoulder. Treehead knew were almost everything was.  
  
~ 3 minutes later~  
  
" Here you go Magician and componey. be carefull." Treehead said and then walked off.  
  
Kenden took out his sword and then floated up and went in dark chaos mode. The sword was now a staff with a blade of a longsword at the bottem. Gail looked at Kenden and was shocked Skel and Kenden ran in the Barroks and slaughterd anything in their way. Gail finally recoverd from thje shock and started helping. Kenden killed the things that noone else could, Gail does things the knows she can do without endangering her life, and Skel raises minions to help. Eventuly Kenden used up all his energy and he was normal again with his two handed sword. Yet he was so tired he couldnt move so they had to camp for the night. Kenden fell right asleep with his sword in his hands. Skel told his clay golem to protect them and order the skeletons too. Skel was the next to sleep. Gail thought it was wierd that Kenden just plopped down and fell asleep with a sword in his hand... And didnt even get into pajamas. Gail looked around, and it was certain that all the monsters were dead and the boys were asleep so... She changed and then fell asleep next to Kenden.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! And i need to tell everyone this right now. i got some of my idias from other stories. Redladies mostly but... i have a few others. RedLady... I like your stories and you are preatty much my insperation for writing this story. im sorry this chapter is short too. 


	6. The Smiths End

ever read. Thank you for reviewing, and here you go *gives all the reviewers 6 cookies for every time they've reviewed* Now onwords to chapter 6. The smiths end.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
The smithes end.  
  
Skel woke up first. His hair wasent messed up and he saw Kenden and gail sleeping right next to each other with their arms around each other. he smiled and looked at the minions he had. Only his gollom had survived. There were many monster carcasses around. He looked and only his clay golem remained. He thanked it and unsummoned it, lettings its soul go into heaven. He smiled and sat down again and wonderd. he had a hartp around here somwhere... After 5 minutes of serching he found it. he hummed along to his tune.  
  
Which went like this.  
  
To start he plucked 3 string. Then he started to play dramaticly, sweetly, and sorrowfully. The song itself was beutifull. he named it " Lost souls." He hummed softly and plucked another string. Melencholey it was, but sweet and beutifull it was too. he played sweetly throughout 6 minutes.... Then he ended it by plucking 3 strings... Slowly and softly...  
  
~ Kendens dream~  
  
He was in darkness.... Black darkness... Was this Hell? No. It couldnt be. When he looked in front, he saw 3 Demons. They were the lord of hatred, the lord or terrer, and the lord of destruction. Mephisto Diablo and Baal. He cringed at their sight, and they seemed to be walking towards him.... Then a woman in gold armor, with jewals and gems stuffed everywhere, came in front of him. She wielded a sword and sliced at Mephisto. The Lord Of Hate just laughed and then snapped the womans neck. Diablo laughed anmd then started burning her, and Baal trapped her with his tentacle-like fingers. She helplessly burned.... Then Kenden recognized her.... It was Gail... He ran at the evils... With tears in his eyes, but he never caught up eith them. he could see them laughing at him... laughing...laughing.  
  
  
" NO!!!!!" he shouted and got up. Gail bumped her head on the ground, Skel looked at him. He was brerathing hard and looked around " Just a dream....Just a dream" he says and lays back down, his head hurt worse then a broadsword slicing off anyones arm. He laid there, trying to calm down and catch his breath. Then, sweet music develupt in his ears, he could hear Skel playing music. he just closed his eyes, trying to calm down.  
  
  
~Gails dream~  
  
They did it. Skel had killed mephisto, Mega had killed Baal, and she had killed Diablo. It was a happy day. Gail sweetly kissed Kenden and He kissed back....  
  
  
~2 years later~  
  
Kenden and Gail were about to kiss... And make it so they were married, Gail was never happier in her life. She loved kende-  
  
" OOF!" Her head hit the groudn ajnd saw Skel looking at Kenden. She looked at him too, He laid down and closed his eyes, then beutifull music was introduced to her ears. She looked over to see Skel playing the harp, Sadly and sweetly. She smiled and tgook her staff and started getting ready. This was the day they would get the Malus.  
  
  
~back to real life~  
  
Kenden got up and started ficing his hair. He forget to take off his shirt olast ngith, so no cloathes needed to be changed. He picked up his staff and said all leader like " Well, are we ready to move out?" he says and help his staff in one hand. he switched to dark chaos mode, and the staff had a blade at the end. he smiled  
  
" Alright lets go!" Shouted Skel. Kenden looked sad, that was his line. They went single file, Gail in the middle, Kenden in front, and Skel in the back. Skel took out his yew wand and was ready to fight. Gail and kenden were ready too. The first monster they saw was a Black sort of falen. Kenden smiled and told them " Ill take care of these" In a heroic voice.... Whoda geussed?  
  
Kenden didnt even know he was gonna do this next.  
  
He held out his staff, And suddenly, The thing shatterd into pieaces.... Kenden was shocked and so were its brothers. he shamon looked amazed. Kenden smiled and did the same thing to the shamen, exept it burst into flames. These werent normal fallen, The normal would run in fear, but they stood their ground "Rah-kah-knee-shoo!" They shouted and Ran at Kenden, Schimitors ready. Kenden instently made his arms into a Cross shape and then shouted " RYU-KANSHAN!" White flames shot out of his arms. They froze the Fallen and burned them at the same time. Skel looked at kenden and slowly stepped away. Gail just looked in shock. Kenden smirked at the fallen seemed to melt. Then, they were just a puddle of water on the floor. he looked back at the two, Skel slowly stepping away " How was that for ya?" He said. Gail just looked at him, and Skel quikend his pace, then stopped and said.  
  
" That was Awsome!" Skel said. Gail was just shocked. Kenden smiled at his results and started walking. Gail got back in her position and so did Skel. They kept on walking, and every monster was afraid of Kenden now. Every monster exept for... The Smith. When they got there, keden pulled them back and made a plan  
  
" Ok, heres the plan. Gail, you open a town portel here."  
  
" Gotcha Ken"  
  
" Skel, you take the Malus"   
  
" Alright oh fearless leader."  
  
" And i got the smith... Ready? Break." With that, Kenden flew off, Skel ran over and grabbed the malus. Kenden slashed the smith horizontally. Smith roared in pain and hit Kenden in the side with his hammer. Kenden couldnt breath, and returned to normal state. He gasped for air, and Skel saw this, so right before Smith was able to slam his hammer down into kendens stomich, and end his life, Skel used all his power to summon a Skeleton mage. The mage was of ice, So it slowed Smith down. Kenden used this time and got up, stole the smiths hammer, and slammed it as hard as possible into smiths neck. Smith just shrugged and grabbed his hammer and smashed Kenden in the chest. Can anyone say " Ribs are busted?" Gail finally opened the portal and Skel picked up Kenden, And threw him in the portal. Gail shot every single spell she knew at the smith, Peeved off that Smith hurt Kenden. Smith was now dead.... Skel raised a skeleton from his body, then demolished it. Gail and Skel went into the portal, and accedently, stepped on kendens chest. Which caused him to yell out so loudly, Baal could hear him.  
  
" Kenden! im so sorry!" Gail said and stepped off. Skel was reunning towards Akara. After 3 minutes of unbearable pain, Akara came over and healed the poor boy. He opened his eyes and smiled " We....Did....It...." Then he passed out. Skel went over to Charsi and handed her the hammer. Warriv took Kenden to a tent to bandage Kenden. Gail went along worried. Skel looked at his reward. 500 gold coins an the chance to imbue an item. He gave charsi a bone wand he found, She imbued it and then it gave Skel +4 in skeletal mage, +5 to skeleton mastery, +2 to clay golem, +2 to golem mastery, and +5 to corpe explosion. Skel smiled and wielt the Item and smiled.... Then he rememberd Kenden and ran With speed that not even a cheetah could exeede. He looked down at Kendens bopdy. His chest area was bleeding. When he was like that, he looked so fragile.... Gail looked at skel and handed him 300 gp   
  
" Get me the finest healing potions Akara has.... Hurry up!" She said to him. Skel nodded and got the potions, and came back. He pured all 3 of the light healing potions into Kendens mouth. When Warriv finsiehd bandaging him up, he looked to Skel and gail  
  
" Im afraid he wont be able to do anything for about a few days... Possibly 1. he is a strong one I tell you." With that Warriv left. Kenden opened his eyes  
  
" What.... Happend?" he asked. Skel told him the story. kenden tried to sit up, but he failed and ploped back down. he closed his eyes, needing rest. Akara came in and looked at the two   
  
" The one you call kenden needs rest. I will do everything in my power to heal him." With that, Akara shooed out Skel and Gail. Gail almost broke down and cried, being pushed out of the place her friend was badly injured in. Skel saw this, and sat down. Gail did too, and Skel let her cry light tears on his shoulder. Then she fell asleep. Skel took out his hjarp and started playing.  
  
~ the next day~  
  
Kenden awoke and jumped outside. he looked at gail and Skel sleeping. He smiled and Gail woke up " K-Kenden! Its not what you think!" She said. Skel woke up and laughed.  
  
" Sorry ken, but i fell asleep next to your girlfriend here." Skel said. Gail blushed and Kenden did too  
  
" Whos up for stew?" kenden said. he had gotten meat from the monsters and started cooking. Eventuly the stew was done and everyone was eating.  
  
" So Magician.... You are more hardy then i thought! but now... Im not sure if you can acomplish this task. We are facing Andarial, The Queen of demons and one of the 4 lesser demons. When you think your ready, Go there and slaughter her. She will be waiting in the Monestary Catacombs" Decord cain said while taking sips of his stew. Kenden took a sip of his stew and everyone else did.  
  
" Ok." kenden said and stand up " Before I go, Ide like to know whos comming with me" Kenden said. There was a short pause and Gail stood up  
  
" First we hafta eat. Then i will accomponey you." She said. Skel smiled and stood at the sidfe of kenden  
  
" It will be an honer to fight with you, Sir magician" Skel said and smiled. he looked aound and Then Noone else stood  
  
" I geuss this is the team.... Lets go!..... After we're done eating." Kenden said and sat back down. Gail and Skel did too, then drank their stew. Then they got up and smiled.  
  
" And we are off to face the demon queen!" Kenden said and grabbed his staff, and ran through the portal... Which never closed. Skel was next, then Gail.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Me sorry this chapter so short and boring. Thank you people that are inspirering me. Review, and ill give you yummy pixie sticks!  
  
~Mega Obskira. 


	7. Andarials Doom

Chapter 7.... I think  
  
Kenden took a mouthfull of the sweet freash air... Then headed into the Catacombs. They saw many monsters of wierd shapes and forms. After awhile, Kenden did his final attack thing and caused every monster to die (( you know...)). He guzzled down a health and Mana potion and went forword.  
  
" This place smells..." Gail said and held her nose  
  
" You should try living a room full of dead zombie carcases. THAT smells." Skel said. Gail backed away slowly.\, and into a trap door. She fell, but she couldnt scream. Her cloathes ripped a little, and she fell unconsious as soon as she hit the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Skel was just walking, sumoning his own army of the undead. In the end, he had 10 skeleton warriers. Kenden smiled at their army and thought they could take on andarial easily! but he was very wrong.... When they got to the stairs, he did the energy shot again, then healed and took his energy. Kenden almost vomited when he smelled the smell of bad things down there. Skel sucked up some air through his nose, and happily continued on. Kenden was disgusted but followed Skel anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
  
"urghhh...My head.... My ribs... My legs... my left arm.." Gail complained and got up. She screamed and fell back down again. She saw a lady of red fire hair.. The back of a spider that had only 4 metalic legs, A dark deep raspy voice, cold piearcing eyes, and breath so terrible, gail almost puked. She was too polite too.  
  
" Oh look, A weakling to challenge me, right?" The thing said. Gail crawled back, and a shakey voice said "w-who are y-you?"  
  
" I AM ANDARIAL! THE DEMON QUEEN!" Andarial said in a rather loud proud voice. " And your gonna be my lunch"  
  
"NO!" Gail shouted and used static field... Andarial flew back, weakend.  
  
" CURSE YOU MAGGOT!" she shouted, then she let her breath out, and it poisoned Gail and weakend her. Andarial grabbed her limp body with her spider claws... And then started poisoning her worse... beating the life out of her.... And obsorbing her life. Poor gail was defencless. Without Kenden, she was almost as helpless as a newborn kitten.  
  
At that exact same moment....  
  
Kenden and Skel burst through the door. Skel threw a bone spear through Andariel (( he had a wand that gave him that)) and it piearced right through her. Andy screamed in pain, and Kenden used spelbinding to trap Andarial. Kenden took out a dagger, then jumped as high as he could up to Andarials spider-legs, and chopped them clean off! Gail lay there unconsious. Skel oppend a portal, and told his miniature army to help Kenden. Skel picked Gail up, and ran through the portal.. Which didnt close. Kenden stood there, infuriated. he jumped up and whacked Andarial upside the head with His staff. A Lightning bolt came down from the sky, and struck her... Which was very odd, they were in an exclosed room. The Skeletons just hacked away at Andarial. She noticed this, and then broke them in many small pieaces. Kenden frowned and then shot black Mana at andarial. She seemed weakend, but not enough. Andarial poisoned Kenden by kissing him.... Kenden spat for 20 seconds before he thought his mouth was clean enough, then took out a 2 handed sword (( Which he found along the way)) out and started slashing andarial so fast, He hit her 10 times every time it looked like he hit her once! Andarial was weak, but then dug her claws into kendens shoulder. He was blood poisoned, and he had no antidote potions with him. Andarial smirked and slashed his face until it was almost in two... It was at that time, when Andarial was about to give him the kiss of death, he pulled up the sword and chopped her head off. A lardge explosion followed... And Kenden, seeing as how he was so close to her, was knocked back into the wall.. And fell unconsious...Dying, slowly.  
  
~at the Encampment~  
  
" Look Kashya, Kendens down their fighting a Damn Queen of the Demons! Go and help him!" Skel shouted at the rouge leader. She hadnt as much as sent a single troop to help.  
  
" no. I will not put my rogues in danger." Kashya said.  
  
" Well, hes out there protecting your sorry little @$$es and your just sitting here! You stupid littke &%#@er! hes fighting for you! " Skel shouted at the rogue leaders face. She seemed unmoved.  
  
" Go help him yourself mighty,necromancer." Kashya said and spat at sSkels feet. he dodges, then went through his portal. he then saw the destruction, and Kenden, and then opend a portal, picked him up, and flew through the portal. Akara Healed him and Kenden slept.  
  
~*~  
  
Gail was in the recovery room. She was healing quikly. She got up, and saw Kenden come in. She looked at Skel, then Skel told ehr what he saw.  
  
~*~  
  
"...And then I woke up and i was in the recovery room." Kenden said to everyone. They were around the fire, eating chicken. Kashya Looked in amazment, Warriv was patting his back, Kenden was eating. Skel smiled at his friends curage, and took a big hunk of meat out of his leg. Charsi and Gheed were nowhere in Sight, and Akara, after hearing the story, was on her knees praying that they were blessed throughout their lifes. Warriv suddenly stood up.  
  
" Well done Magician! My caravan will travel into the east now, so if you wish to come to the desert lands with me, then come!' he said and smiled. Kenden finsihed chewing and stood up.  
  
" Alrght... Im going east... Whos comming with me?" Kenden asked, not really expecting anyone.  
  
" I hope my wisdom will aid you young Magician." Decord Kain said and stood up, and patted his shoulder " im comming with you."  
  
" i am too..." Gailk said and stood at the other side of him.  
  
" Im sorry kenden, im staying here to help proitect the Rogue Encampment." Skel said. He gave Gail a flawless sapphire for a goodbye gift. Gail kissed his cheek. Skel gave Kenden a good luck. Kenden gave a good luck back. Warriv got his caravan ready, and after they finished eating, they were off to lovly Lut Gholain!  
  
~ At the end of the game for Skel....~  
  
He was rich and very wealthy. He had 2 kids, a boy and girl, that were the best fighters besides him to protect the rogue encampment. he goit married to Charsi, after gheed had cheated on her with Kashya.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: *sigh* I hope you dont mind the shortness and boringness... And heres where I need your help reviewers... I never really beat Diablo 2... And im still on the 2nd act, 2nd quest... So when I get to that, please help me out!  
  
~ your truly~  
  
~Mega Obskira (( Or Shadow... As I prefur)) 


	8. The Trip and The Amazon

Chapter 8   
  
  
  
Kenden Sighed. He was cooped up in the backseat of a caravan with a girl crazy about him. Usuly, a man would be happy, but not Kenden. He was a little scared. Gail, on the other hand, was thrilled! Having her not-so-official-boyfriend.. All alone... Well, almost all alone. Dekord Cain was there too. He was currently identifying a sword, a schimitor like sword, that Kenden had found. He was also trying to identify gails bow. It was grey, and it looked deadly. Cain smiled.  
  
" This is a great sword you have here! Its a Dark Chaos Lusting Schimitor Of Luck. You are very lucky to have this my boy." Cain said and handed the sword to Kenden. He smield, and put it to his side, for quik use. Cain currently was finishing up identifying Gails bow. Kenden smiled and admired his own sword, while gail just sat there... Wanting to be alone with Kenden. Cain smiled, and handed the sorceress the bow.  
  
" This is a rare one! It is so powerfull, youll have to ask somone else!" He said with a smile, and handed Gail back her bow. Gail frowned, then looked at the bow. Kenden sighed.   
  
JERRKKKKKKKK  
  
The caravan stopped. Warriv called out. Kenden was the first out... There, he saw a blond woman with beutifull gold armor.... A Spear in one hand.. Nothing in the other. She was dying, so kenden made her drink up his rejuvination potions. He hoped she was ok. The lady got up, and looked at Kenden  
  
" Who the fu-"   
  
" Get in the Caravan. your injured, we will talk later." Kenden said and puts her in the caravan. he decided to walk alongside of it. It got preatty boring back there.   
  
" Hey Kenden! Ill race ya!" Warriv said with a smile, then stopped. Kenden stopped, and smirked  
  
" You on Warriv!" Kenden shouted, and they were off. Kenden ran 1 mile per hour faster then the camels. kenden smiled, he was gonna win. He saw gates of a city... Many people busy with their lives in it. He looked inside the place  
  
" Wow...." He said in compleate awe. Warriv was still catching up. He gazed at the beutifull city... it was perfect. The heat, however, was really unbearable. He walked over to a lady holding a hammer  
  
" Hello. May I ask where the blacksmith is?" Kenden asks in a polite voice. The lady smiles  
  
" I am fara. I am the blacksmith here." She says with a smile.  
  
" Well, can you repair my armor, repair my sword, repair my stuff, and get me a few deals?" He asks this Fara person. He smiled cutly, and looked onwords  
  
" Sure." Fara said. She took off all of Kendens armor and swords and staffs and sash and everything he needed to repair. She did it in a matter of seconds, then soon after sold him some chainmail. Kenden was pleased, and then bought some more weapons and potions from many other random individuals. He saw one crying, and he walked over   
  
" Whats wrong?"  
  
" A monster in the sewers... they killed my husband and son." The lady said crying  
  
" Calm down, and explain it slowly." Kenden said, then quikly, the woman told him the story. he stood there in shock, then smiled  
  
" Dont worry- ill help you." He said, and then saw the sewer entrance. paying no heed, he jumped down it like a barbarien. Strangly enough, there werent any monsters there. He found some tresure in rats nests... And continued to the lvl 2 sewers. Only one thing there, a skeleton. He continued to the sewers lvl 3, and there was this HUGE MASSICRE OF ZOMBIES UNDEAD AND NASTY THINGS YOU FIND IN THE SEWERS! kenden merely used spellbinding, and they got cut in half. well, about 1/4 anyway. He saw a lone figure, fighting off zombies. he recognized it immediatelly. A Barbarien. Kenden Slashed through the beasts, yet more just kept comming! Soon, Kenden had burnt out all his mana, and his life was down. The Barbarien was urt, but Kenden threw him a healing potion. Kenden sighed and gulped down a helth potion, and put his staff away. Time for drastic mesures. He took out his sword, and sheild. he transformed into a wierd looking person then. He had red hair, armor that shone brightly on, and the sword in his hand exept for it was twice as long! he chopped one of the cretures, and gave it an disease. Soon after, it sporead. then, every single one of the monsters had the disease, and if any of them lost it, the people around it gave it back! Soon, all of the things were dead. Kenden rushed over to the barbarien, and mutterd a healing spell. He looked over at the final Enamy. Randament.  
  
The fight was wierd. The barbarien screeched terribly, and hit the monster with many attacks at once, almost as if he was attacking with both hands! Eventuly, the barbarien was on the floor, passed out from overuse of mana and pain. Kendens turn. Randament moved first, and showerd his breath upon Kenden.  
  
"So...bad...breath....resist...urge...To...die...." Kenden said as he curled up into a ball on the floor. Radament laughed, but hearing this, kenden got up and used stone shatter. Rademets colors turned to the exact opposite colow, and from the head down, his body shatterd like a gun through a boys skull. radament lay there, on the floor, absolutly no life in him. He had somthging around him though... 4 spell books, and horodric scrolls. Kenden read 2 of them, and smiled at his new abilities. The Barbarien was dead, and he used a portel to get to town. he walked over to the crying woman  
  
" I have slain the monster." Kenden said. The woman cried happily in respondse " thank you, thank you! For your reward, you shall have a place in my heart, noble Magician. also, I have asked them to lower the prices for you. Thank you!" The woman cried and hugged Kenden. After 2 seconds, she stood back, and watlzed into the bar. Kenden followed. he needed sopmthing to get the horrible breath away.  
  
" May I help you?" The bartender, gegslash, asked. Kenden smiled  
  
" Ail, beer, beer, wine, and demon spirits." Kenden said. Gegslash laughed, and slapped him on the back heartily. But it was so hard, Kenden nearly fell out of his seat  
  
" Aye! you have a fine taste! Be back in a minute." he said and he was off. kenden started worrying about Gail, he wanted to see her again, and her staff, and well... He-  
  
" Your drinks here sir." Gegslash said and put all of the stuff down. Kenden just smiled, and gulped down all of them in 7 seconds.  
  
" More please." Kenden asked, and he drank until his friends came. After talking to Kain, they were off on their new quest  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Im sorry for the boringness, shortness, and stupid solo-ness for this chapter. Im gonna start doing trivia now, and RedLady... I have an Idia! Both of our magicians could have a Magician dual. It would be funb top write!...Anyways, here it is.  
  
Trivia: What Is Kendens weapon of choice?  
  
Please R&R! I hope you enjoy the Gail/Kenden series. Skel will be back soon, so dont worry anyone who liked Skel.  
  
Peace  
  
Mega-Obskira 


	9. Im sorry

Im Sorry everybody. I just dont want to continue here. I may write, but im getting very busy. I cannot continue for the while.  
  
Im sorry 


End file.
